Traveler's Stars-WhoTalia Fanfic
by theSun2167
Summary: Following the instructions given to her by the best friend she's never met when she was a little girl, Nicki makes stars. Tiny paper stars. She was instructed by the strange man to make enough stars to fill a galaxy and when she did, he'd take her on a journey to see what she's created.


**Prologue **

I've been traveling for a while. Actually, all my life. I guess you can say I was born into the good side of things. My father was a soldier and my mother was a secretary for an airline CEO. Traveling has always been a part of my life, some hate it but I love it. I love seeing new places and making discoveries. Even when I moved out of my parents' place, I still traveled.

Right now I was bunking with a friend of mine, Kiku, while I was staying Tokyo. He's a native while I obviously am not. He's quiet and keeps to himself, but he was nice enough to let me stay. I wasn't staying for long. In fact, I was leaving tomorrow for London.

"Why are you going to Rondon again, Nicki?" Kiku asked me. "You heard the stories about that prace."

"What?" I replied, "The aliens?" he nodded while I continued, "That's what drawing me there Kiku! Aliens! Can you believe it? I want to find out for myself!"

My Japanese friend sighed and shook his head, taking my empty tea-cup along with his as he stood up, "It's arr Internet stories, what if you go and there arr fake?"

I laughed, "It's not like aliens are the only thing to see in London, Kiku."

Kiku smiled at me as he set the cups on the counter, "So I guess I won't be seeing you for awhire... When are you reaving again?"

"Tomorrow morning, my plane leaves at noon. This place will be all yours again." I joked and he just shook his head with a smile.

I left the house while he stayed home, he had some work to catch up on and I wanted to take the last bits of the alive city. And that night when I got back, Kiku was already asleep and I knew I needed to as well. I got quickly to sleep but probably in anticipation for the plane ride, I began to dream, vividly.

I was back home in America. The place where I was born, and I heard an all too familiar sound. Too interesting and puzzling to describe. I tore off my blankets and instead of rolling on the floor, I actually landed feet first. I ran to the French doors and tore them open, racing out onto my balcony. There was a man, slightly taller than I with blond hair and green eyes. He was smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. I stood awkwardly in front of him, not knowing what to say or to do.

"How are the stars coming?" he asked. His accent was so soothing and appealing to the ear.

I breathed out a smile in reply, he remembered, "I'm sure I'm close to making them all."

"Still have the jar?" he took a step toward me.

I nodded. "I take it with me everywhere."

"Good. You're almost there." He was now right in front of me. I felt his hand go to the back of my head, and his lips on the crown of my hair.

I jolted upright with a wild grin on my face. I tore off the blankets and went to my purse that was leaning against my packed luggage. I took out a glass jar and an old journal. Setting the jar next to me, I opened the journal. My drawings covered every one of these pages with images of the man. He came to me before, when I was younger. As I flipped through the pages, smiling at my childish scribble of words.

"He told me to create enough stars to fill a galaxy! How many stars are in a galaxy? I guess I'll have to keep making more until he comes back! He promised me that when I fill a galaxy, then I can go see what I made! He's so weird." I had written next to one of the drawings. I also had drawn a step by step guide to make the stars that Kiku taught me how to make.

I never told him why, I still haven't. I'm sure he's forgotten about it. Everyone I've told has probably forgotten about it. I haven't. I looked at my jar, it was almost full of tiny, multi-colored, origami stars. I always had tiny strips of paper with me, when the moment came, whether it was waiting in line or on a plane, I'd make these stars and put them in my jar. Some call it a nervous habit, I call it a hopeful chance.

It's my secret now, I tried telling Elizaveta about it, but she called it a childish dream that I should just forget about. It's something so hopeful, I couldn't just forget it. So it's my secret, my best kept secret.

This was the first time that man came to me again since that first time. I was stuck there, sitting on the floor, clutching my star jar and journal smiling wide like a mad person. My chest was light and pleasant. I never met this man, there was even a time where I went looking for him and I talked about him to everyone. He was the friend I never met.

Now just the thought that he told me I'm "almost there," sent a filled me with hope and excitement. I didn't know what he meant by, "see what I made." Lots of pages in the journal was filled with drawings that I wanted. But now that I'm older, I chuckled at my childish dreams but also, I didn't think it could be true.

Create enough stars to fill a galaxy, and then you can see what you made. Was this mysterious blond man, the friend I never met, really going to show me, a galaxy?

* * *

**C.B: That's the prologue! Please tell me what you thought of it! It helps prevent my writer's block! Chapters will most likely be submitted on my deviantart account before they are posted here. Check out my profile if you want the link to my deviantart! Disclaimer: Kiku and Elizaveta are hetalia characters and don't belong to me. Neither does Doctor Who, however Nicki does belong to me. **


End file.
